


Trap Queen

by MiddleofNowhere92



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Dealer au, Drug Use, F/M, Modern Era, Strippers & Strip Clubs, hood au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleofNowhere92/pseuds/MiddleofNowhere92
Summary: As Ursa began dancing in front of him, Ozai gave her a smirk and said, “Hey, what’s up? Hello. Seen your pretty ass soon as I came in the door. I just wanna chill got a sack for us to roll.” He waved a baggy, his fingers shining with gold rings, as she ground her hips into his. She murmured into his ear, “I’m in love with the money, I ain’t I ever letting go.”
Relationships: Ozai/Ursa (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Trap Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Fetty Wap's song Trap Queen. 
> 
> Sorry in advance.

Ozai remembered the first time he had seen her. She swung around the pole easily, her shiny long brown hair flowing behind her. Her perky tits were out and swayed too, illuminated by the purple lights of the club. He had almost tripped over his Jordans as he was mesmerized by her shaking ass in a red thong on the strip club stage. 

He regained his swag and sat cooly in front of her pole. He tossed up a wad of bills and her amber eyes widened in surprise seeing the 100 rolled in the rubber band. He could tell she was the kind of girl that was married to the money as she swayed off stage and over to him. He swore he was in love with how she worked that damn pole. He just kept letting bands go.

As she began dancing in front of him, he gave her a smirk and said, “Hey, what’s up? Hello. Seen your pretty ass soon as I came in the door. I just wanna chill got a sack for us to roll.” He waved a baggy, his fingers shining with gold rings, as she ground her hips into his. She murmured into his ear, “I’m in love with the money, I ain’t I ever letting go.”

That night she proved to be everything he had ever needed. 

They continued to see each other and he introduced her to his stove and showed her how to whip it. She caught on quickly and started remixing it for low. 

She became his trap queen.

Their product became superior to everyone else’s in the city. They were making money hand over fist. Ozai sat at the table counting bills, gold chains hung around his neck and his wrist was heavy with a new rolex. Ursa focused on cooking pies, her long brown hair flowing down her back. She was wearing a black bra, one of his chains and jean booty shorts that had distracted Ozai from his counting more than once. She murmured more to herself, “If we keep going like this we can get matching lambos.”

He pushed away the pile of bills and went and walked over to her. She had to concentrate on the liquids in the pan otherwise the house would explode, but he still pulled her into him, smelling the watered down shampoo in her hair. He turned his face away and took an inhale of a blunt that was perpetually lit. She inhaled too, taking in the distinct smell and high that came with it. 

And he got high with his baby. They rode in his lambo to the mall. He hit the strip of the Upper Ring with his trap queen. He thought about snatchin’ up a Rari’, but as he looked at Ursa’s pleading eyes he bought his boo a lambo. He snatched her up a necklace and dropped a couple grand on a ring. He would show her that she shouldn’t want for nothin’, ‘cause he would buy her everything. 

This became their habit. He would get high with his baby.Then, he would ride to the mall and get fly with his baby. And it all revolved around being in the kitchen with his trap queen and cooking pies. 

Until it all suddenly disappeared. Ozai woke up and the house was eerily quiet. His vision was blurred, he had broken out in a cold sweat and shakes, but he didn’t hear the constant sizzle and crack from chemicals on the stove. Her smell wasn’t there either. He tried to call out for her, but his throat was too dry. He swung his arm, lazily knocking into a bottle of Hennessy. He swallowed some and tried to call out for her, but there was just the quiet of the house, the thumping of guys playing loud music in their cars and kids playing basketball down the street. He realized his wrist was lighter- his watch was gone. He felt around his neck and his chains were gone too. He rubbed at his eyes, and from his vantage point on the mattress on the floor, the house looked the same as it always had. The wood floor was rotting, the paint was chipping and some of the windows were boarded up. 

Then he finally noticed that she wasn’t at her usual place by the stove. The duffle bags full of money by the door were gone too. He remembered Ursa asking him earlier to try the new batch she had whipped up and then he didn’t remember anything after that, but he did remember what she had told him the first time they had met, that she was in love with the money and she was never letting go.”

He slipped back into unconsciousness, hazy thoughts swirling around his trap queen. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing these two and I'm sorry this is so cracky, but sometimes things just come in my head. 
> 
> This oneshot came out of the ATLA rarepair one shot requests I take on tumblr. This month's prompt was Hood AU. If you haven't gotten enough of my idiocy come be my fren on [tumblr](https://middleofnowhere92.tumblr.com)


End file.
